1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to adjustable tables and, more particularly, to tables having adjustable heights. Specifically, the present invention relates to a work table having an adjustable stand held in place with a ratchet mechanism that may be actuated by the foot of the user while the tray of the table is held by the user's hands.
2. Background Information
Various tables having adjustable heights are known in the art. Examples of such tables include those with adjustable feet or telescoping legs. There are many different adjustment mechanisms that are used to provide the height adjustment. Such mechanisms include threaded connections, ratchet mechanisms, pneumatic cylinders, and slide arrangements having various types of clamps or stops. All of these devices have advantages and drawbacks.
Those who use work tables that hold work pieces or tools desire tables having adjustable-height trays. Such tables are used in situations where heavy work pieces are supported by the table or where many hand tools are supported on the table. Table users in these situations desire stable tables that have secure latching mechanisms that will not allow the table to slip out of position while also allowing for hands-free operation of the latching mechanism.